Make Me Scream
by kateflowrchild13
Summary: First attempt at writing smut, so be nice! Just a little Percy/Annabeth. I figured it would be a good reward for all of us for waiting for House of Hades for so long. No plot. Just pure smut.
1. Chapter 1

I didn't realize how much I loved Percy Jackson until I was lying on his bed, being kissed so hard I saw stars.

Percy presses burning kisses down my neck and into the base of my throat, continuing across my collarbone and down my shoulder.

My fingers explore his bare chest, and as I run a finger down his spine, he groans loudly and reaches under my shirt to unhook my bra and begin gently kneading my breasts. My back arches up at the touch and I wrap my legs around his torso and feel his hard cock poke my stomach.

"We should stop," he says breathlessly as he pulls back.

I shake my head, grabbing his shoulders. "No, way."

"Annabeth, I'm not sure I'll be able to stop if we-"

I press a finger to his lips. "No, this I what I want you to do," I whisper in his ear. "I want you to give it your all. I want to feel you inside me. I want to feel your hips crash into mine, over and over and over again. I want you hold me tight and never let go. I want you to make me _scream_, do you understand? Be possessive, be gentle, but don't hold back. I want to go all night, and I want to wake up in the morning absolutely exhausted but ready for more." I lean back. "Got all that?"

Percy stares at me, then surges forward to capture my lips with his and presses me down into the bed. He immediately starts caressing my breasts even harder. He kisses and sucks down my neck all the way to my chest and sucks on a nipple. I gasp, arching my back, scrabbling at the button on his jeans. He tugs them off and easily removes mine. I pull down his boxers and release his cock, and he kicks them off. He doesn't hesitate to yank my panties down and I slide them all the way off.

Percy spreads my legs wide and positions himself between them, hovering over me. I feel his cock rub against my clit and shiver.

"You okay?" He asks.

I nod. "I'm good. Go for it."

And when he slides in, he doesn't hesitate to start thrusting in and out. He growls enticingly as I weave my fingers into his hair and tilt my hips up, giving him better access. With each thrust, he goes in deeper, hitting a spot that make me moan and writhe, arching my back off the mattress. I lift my hips up, trying to take as much of him as I can.

Percy's hand snakes down to lightly pinch my clit, making me almost hit my peak. He peppers burning kisses down my neck and chest as he continues his movements. He pinches my clit again harder, and this sends me over the edge, spiraling into pleasure so intense that it makes my toes curl and a scream rips from my throat. I grasp at his back, feeling the muscles ripple as I scrape my nails up and down. He moans as I rise up to kiss his neck and nibble his earlobe.

He continues to thrust all through my orgasm, and groans as he stops moving, pressed in fully to the hilt and grabs my hips. His hips slam into mine and I wrap my legs around his torso again, holding him inside me. He pauses with his hands on either side of my head, and I feel his cock twitching.

I'm panting from the incredible high. "More, faster, Percy," I whisper, and he picks up again, pounding into me at full force, his hips meeting mine so hard that I'm pushed a good inch towards, then away from the headboard. I'm ascending that upward climb again, almost to the edge. He removes his hands from my hips and grasps my hands in his, pressing the palms together and interlacing our fingers.

"I'm gonna-" Percy growls and then shouts as he comes, filling me up with his seed, and that's what pushes me off the cliff again as my scream of ecstasy joins his. He thrusts erratically and collapses on top of me, spent.

I sigh and unhook my legs from his waist. He nestles his head on my boobs and we both slowly stop panting.

"That was-"

"Incredible," I finish for him.

"I love you, Annabeth." he whispers.

I smile down at him, running my fingers through his sex hair (which, by the way, is extremely, well, _sexy_). "I love you, too."

He rolls off me and pulls my back to his chest, but I edge away. He stares, confused.

"I told you I wanted to go _all night_, didn't I?" I trail my fingers down his jaw. "And I meant it."

**An: Sorry if this was shit! It's my first time writing smut! I figured we would all like a little smutty Percabeth, so why not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, guys, your kind reviews motivated me to write another. I'm still new to this, so if there are any cheesy parts or poor vocabulary or something, just ignore them. Enjoy!**

I pull Percy atop me, both of us ready for more. An animalistic switch has been flipped on inside me, making my only consuming thought to seek pleasure.

I whimper as Percy slides down my stomach, leaving a trail of kisses from my breasts down to my belly button, and once he gets there, he licks down the rest of the way to my clit.

I arch my back, to show him that I am fully enjoying this. True, the first round was about love, but this one is about pure sex.

Percy knows what I want, and he doesn't hesitate to smoothly slide his tongue into my vagina. One hand kneads my breast while the fingers on his other hand delicately caresses my clit, eliciting all sorts of moans from my throat.

His tongue expertly sweeps around inside, hitting all sorts of spots I never knew could be stimulated. I reach down and grip his hair, forcing him even closer to my core. I feel that upward climb beginning, a burning in my center that just keeps on burning brighter and brighter.

He stops and pulls back, but before I can protest he thrusts into me with one fluid motion of his hips and starts pounding into me with no regard for restraint.

I scream as he goes in deeper and deeper with every slam of his hips into mine, wrapping my arms around his neck. He grunts as he pounds in even harder, shaking the bedframe, but I don't care, I just shout his name to make him go even faster, and he growls and moans.

Percy hooks his arms underneath my knees and lifts my legs higher, and the change in position is enough to make me race towards the peak of my orgasm. "Oh, Gods, yes," I moan as he thrusts harder and harder, driving himself in deeper and deeper.

His jaw is clenched tightly, and I can tell he's trying not to come before me, but I trail my fingers down his spine and whisper, "let go, Percy,"

And he does, with one deep thrust, his back arches and my name is ripped from his throat as hot seed spills into me, triggering my own release.

We ride out our orgasms together, and when we finally come down, Percy collapses on top of me again, panting.

But like I said, I wanted to go _all night_, so as soon as he rolls onto his back, I straddle his waist, tracing my fingers down his shoulders to his chest and stomach, and run them all the way down to his soft cock, growing harder by the minute.

"Annabeth," He trails off, then his eyes flick closed when I start running my hand up and down the shaft and start fondling his balls. It gets hard again, and he groans my name again, but I'm ready for more and sink onto him, both of us sighing in ecstasy.

I experimentally roll my hips, and he responds immediately, arching up. I roll my hips again, and slam down, then slam down again even harder. Percy holds my hips tightly and starts thrusting upward into me, burying himself deep inside me. I roll my hips again, using his hipbones to stimulate my clitoris and he hisses in pleasure.

His thrusts meet my swiveling hips and I can see that we're both climbing higher and higher, and Percy grips my waist so tightly, I'm sure there will be bruises there tomorrow. But it doesn't matter, bruises heal and the pain registers as deep, consuming pleasure and he thrusts up and harder and harder until I'm screaming again, back arching, pressing the palms of my hands into his chest for leverage.

He tilts his hips up for a better angle and I start gyrating my own hips, rubbing my clitoris on his hipbones and the sensation makes me curl my toes as the burning in my center burns bright. He's pressed in as far as humanly possible, and I slam down one final time as he thrusts up, long and deep, and we both hang on the edge of the cliff for a moment.

And then, we both fall.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouts. His hips buck against mine and I throw my head back in response, awash in the sensations of pleasure.

He pulls me down to him and captures my lips in a fierce and sloppy kiss.

When we both finally come down from our highs, gasping for breath, I roll off and nestle into his side.

"Tired?" He jokes, breathless. "What happened to going all night?"

"Oh, that's still happening," I mumble. "Just gotta catch my breath first."

And when I do, my hands start roaming his body and I trail them down to his cock, ready for more.


End file.
